La manada en el crudo invierno
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Convertida en mensajera de la madre de Dragones, Arya no creía que jamás fuera a regresar a Invernalia. - Este fanfic participa en el AI de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**NA: Este fic participa en el amigo invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Esta historia es para catherinearnshaws, espero que te guste :D. He pensado en continuarlo en el futuro, porque entre el trabajo y esas cosas no he podido escribir todo lo que quería, pero aún no sé si podré… Anyways, enjoy.**

Los campos estaban totalmente nevados como la joven Stark jamás loa había visto. Quizá la nieve llegaba a la mitad de la pierna de su caballo gris perla. El frío era abrumador, y al ver de nuevo Invernalia la voz de su padre recitando el lema de la familia resonó en sus oídos como un recuerdo lejano.

"Se acerca el invierno".

Con una capa algo raída en los hombros y con la vista puesta en las torres de la fortaleza, en especial la torre rota cuyo tercio superior se veía truncado aún, Arya se congelaba de frío. Cuánta razón había tenido la vieja Tata al decirles que eran niños del verano... Pero la Stark había pasado demasiados días del nombre para seguir dándole vueltas a aquello. El tiempo transcurría de forma rápida, sin cesar, y cada decisión que había tomado la habían marcado, configurándola como la mujer que ahora era.

Había estado en Braavos, en Desembarco del rey, en Dorne… Había estado en muchos lugares antes de volver a lo que llamaba hogar. Y ahora, cuando al fin se había decidido a hacerlo no sabía si habría un lugar para ella.

Había oído de la guerra contra el sur, de cómo Daenerys había derrocado a casi todas las casas de poniente y erguido su nueva forma de política. Pero no sabía nada de su familia. Los rumores de que los Stark habían perecido completamente tras la guerra de los cinco reyes no habían sido del todo claros y con la llegada del frio invierno parecía casi imposible comunicarse.

Golpeó con sus espuelas el lomo del caballo y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la fortaleza. Tanto si había alguien como si no, era el momento de averiguarlo. Tenía que volver a casa, y no era una mera cuestión de voluntad lo que la llevaba allí.

La puerta estaba cerrada y tenía sentido. Los caminantes blancos acechaban por doquier. Ella misma se había encontrado con aquellos muertos en vida de ojos azules y piel gélida. Pocas eran las gentes que vivían fuera de murallas. Las magulladuras en su rostro eran fruto de las luchas en las que se había visto inmiscuida casi de forma involuntaria, cuando más de un cadáver la había asaltado en el camino.

Al apostarse contra la puerta de la majestuosa Invernalia, Arya se fijó en que habían quemado a los muertos allí. El negruzco color que se apreciaba en la roca, fruto del hollín de la madera y el olor a carne a la brasa hablaba de una hoguera reciente.

—¿Quién va? — Escuchó una voz desde el bajo torreón cercano. Intentó identificar aquella voz, pero no fue capaz.

— Arya Stark de Invernalia — dijo la chica. Lo cierto era que había crecido mucho desde que se había marchado con su padre a Desembarco del Rey, así que aunque fuera alguien conocido quizá no sería capaz de reconocerla.

Después de decir su nombre se hizo el silencio. La mirada de la chica se desvió hacia los bosques por si se acercaban algunas de aquellas criaturas muertas. No creía que la creyeran, ni siquiera estaba segura de que aún hubiera alguien allí que recordara como era su rostro.

—¿Puedes probar que eres quien dices ser? — un rostro familiar asomó por la ventanilla que se alojaba entre las rocas. Sus cabellos castaños oscuros y su piel clara con ojos grises, aquella nariz recta y algo chata...

—No, aunque tal vez si os enseño esto — Arya desenvainó a aguja y la mostró en el aire con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba las riendas del caballo. No necesitaba mostrarle la espada a Jon para que la reconociera, pero temía...

No se dijo más nada, tan solo el sonido de las cadenas al abrir el protón y los cascos del caballo amortiguados en la nieve rompieron el silencio hasta que Arya desmontó y abrazó a su medio hermano.

Alguien le quitó las riendas de las manos sin que se diera cuenta. Los ojos grises de la chica estaban fijos en los de Jon que la miraba con el cariño de toda la añoranza y la pena que había sentido en su ausencia.

— Creímos que estabas muerta — dijo él abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.  
Arya tenía en mente la última vez que se habían abrazado de aquel modo. Y de forma estúpida y en contra de su voluntad, no pudo evitar que leves lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

— A veces yo también me he creído muerta — dijo sin soltarle de aquel abrazo intenso.

— Venga, Sansa querrá verte — dijo Jon mirándola de nuevo. La recordaba tan pequeña, tan desgarbada y bajita. Ya era una mujer, una mujer con armadura ligera y que parecía haber sobrevivido muy bien allá fuera de la fortificación...

Sin dilación avanzaron a paso rápido por la plaza y se adentraron en el castillo hasta el gran salón.

— Vengo de Desembarco del rey, traigo noticias de la reina Daenerys Targaryen y… — La voz de Arya se quebró al ver a su hermana.

Sansa se encontraba en el salón, con su larga melena pelirroja trenada, sostenía un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Los ojos azules de la hermana mayor escudriñaron a la mejor por un instante, con su rictus serio y su pose recta. Seguidamente Sansa miró a su alrededor, fijándose en que apenas había nadie en el gran salón.

—Te pareces tanto a mamá — dijo entonces Arya, viendo como su hermana le entregaba el bebé a Jon y la abrazaba de nuevo.

—Lo siento tanto, Arya, fui tan tonta contigo — dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Arya sonrió al sentir los brazos de su hermana apretarla contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y le devolvió aquel apretón, estrechándola también contra ella.

—Yo debí haber vuelto a buscarte — dijo con voz calmada, alegrándose de volver a verlos a los dos. — Pero debemos hablar de la situación, somos hermanas pero vengo de parte de la reina.

Sansa se separó de su hermana con un movimiento frio.

—Aquí en el norte, yo soy la reina — su voz sonó glacial y su mirada se volvió distante. — No tenemos intención de guardar pleitesía a ninguna reina así por que sí.

Arya sonrió. Realmente se parecía a su madre, cálida y amable, pero fría y distante en un segundo. La menor de las Stark miró a Jon, que se posicionó al lado de Sansa con postura firme a pesar de sostener el bebé entre los brazos.

— Deberás asistir en una audiencia para hablarnos de dichos asuntos — dijo Jon. Parecían estar verdaderamente a la defensiva. — Aunque seas tú quien trae el mensaje, ahora somos nosotros los que gobernamos el norte.

La joven Stark los miró, el uno junto al otro, observando como la mano de Sansa se enredó en la de Jon. Realmente casi podía ver en ellos a Eddard Stark y a Catelyn Tully.

—Está bien — Arya sonrió afable. — Solo soy un mensajero.

Le resultaba complicado asumir en qué lado iban a quedar sus lealtades si sus hermanos no aceptaban los tratos de la Targaryen. Después de todo ellos eran su familia, la única que tenía verdaderamente. Porque la verdadera realidad de su mente se alojaba en que, ahora que había vuelto a encontrarlos, no quería perderles bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Arya miró al bebé entre los brazos de Jon. Tenía los ojos grises, la piel blanca, y era evidente que era un Stark. Ciertamente un Stark de Invernalia y ella no tenía intención de traicionar a su verdadera familia.

Horas más tarde, en una de aquellas estancias Arya se relajaba de su viaje, preguntándose cómo debían haber sido los días de sus dos hermanos para llegar hasta aquel punto. Con los brazos estirados sobre el colchón de plumas y arropada con las pieles para no notar el frio de aquel condenado páramo al que llamaba hogar.

Tendida en la cama, la misma cama en la que había dormido de niña, miraba el techo y recordaba vagamente cómo había enseñado a Nymeria a guardar sus cosas de equipaje antes de marchar a Desembarco del Rey. Había sido un viaje tan largo, y seguramente para Sansa y para Jon también debía haberlo sido. En aquel momento alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta y seguidamente Sansa se adentró en el cuarto.

— Me gustaría poder hablar contigo — dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose sobre esta. Arya se incorporó en la cama y miró a su hermana. — Siento si Jon y yo hemos sido un poco bruscos antes.

Arya dibujó una vaga sonrisa en su cara y desvió la mirada. Parecía que el viaje largo las había cambiado a las dos bastante.

—No pasa nada, supongo que es normal — dijo la hermana menor. Tenía intención de preguntar cosas, pero algo la retenía.

Sansa deslizó la mano por el colchón y cogió la mano de su hermana fijándose en algunas cicatrices en esta.

—¿Qué te ocurrió en Desembarco del rey cuando… — Empezó a hablar Sansa.

—Bueno, vi morir a papá y supongo que eso lo cambió todo.

—Ya…

Arya pensó en aquel momento que había sido tan duro para ella. Recordó la imagen de su padre arrodillado y el patético de Joffrey, la reina Cersei… Sansa también estaba allí.

—Siento no haber ido a buscarte, aunque no tiene lugar decir eso ahora— Arya apretó con sus dedos la mano de Sansa. Al igual que la suya, también mostraba alguna que otra cicatriz.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo retenerlas cuando la otra chica la rodeó con sus brazos. Sansa respondió al abrazo.

—Ahora estamos juntos, Jon, tú y yo — dijo Sansa sin soltarla de aquel abrazo. — Ahora cuidaremos los unos de los otros y te prometo que no volveré a ser mala porque no te gusten los vestidos, ahora ya no soy esa persona horrible.

Arya empezó a reírse al mismo tiempo que unas leves lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Éramos niñas, no eras tan horrible, quizá solo un poco mentirosa…

Sansa empezó a reírse también.

—No seas estúpida, tú no eras la amabilidad en persona — dijo Sansa soltándola del abrazo y pasándose la mano por la cara limpiándose las lágrimas. —Pero no hurguemos en tonterías del pasado ¿Cómo has llegado a ser una mensajera de la madre de Dragones? ¡Sabes luchar con tus espadas ya! Por los Dioses, no sé por qué pensé que estarías muerta.

— Es una historia muy larga, pero creo que vamos a tener tiempo para que te la cuente — Arya volvió a agarrar las manos de Sansa.— Porque no voy a irme a ninguna parte, y tú tienes que contarme cosas de mi sobrino nuevo y de… Tú y Jon.

Sansa sonrió. La suya si que era una historia larga y probablemente más complicada de contar. Ella nunca pensó que fuera a terminar casada con su medio hermano.

—Está bien, serán charlas muy largas — su rostro, antes siempre lleno de desagrado cuando la miraba ahora la miraba con alegría y felicidad. No era tan raro que Sansa también hubiera cambiado mucho.— Preparate para la cena y luego hablaremos ¿vale?

Arya asintió. Había vuelo a casa.


End file.
